Un Encuentro Con La Muerte
by frez
Summary: Que te secuestre la parca puede ser una gran escusa para no ir a clases


**Vitorious no me pertenece. yo solo lo shippeo de a gratis XD**

La misma rutina, levantarse temprano, darse un baño, desayunar e ir a clases...se vuelve cansado con el tiempo, pero hoy, hoy sentía el día diferente. Tal vez era por el hecho de que era mi ultima semana en Hollywood Arts; mi ultima semana...suena liberador y al mismo tiempo un poco melancólico.

Pero me asegurare de que sea la semana mas inolvidable que se pueda.

-A diferencia de muchas veces hoy si podría decir con sinceridad que voy a extrañar estar por estos pasillos-dije observando con mas detenimiento las paredes mientras caminaba.

-solo tu Jade, yo estoy loco por salir de aquí-dijo Beck a mi derecha.

-yo también los extrañare pero también quiero salir de aquí, no puedo esperar para la graduación-dijo Vega mirándonos a ambos. Oliver y yo nos miramos entre nosotros con unas sonrisas malévolas.

-awww miren quien nos extrañara-dijimos ambos al unisono mientras apretábamos sus cachetes con malicia

-que chaparra tan tierna-dije con cariño

-los odio-intento decir Vega y yo reí soltándola

-¿saben que son mis mejores amigos verdad, o bueno medio mejores amigos?-dije mirando a la chaparra de Vega mientras pasaba mis manos por los hombros de ambos; metiéndome en medio de ellos para separar a Beck de la cache-tona que ya estaba a punto de cortarle las manos. Odiaba con toda su alma que le estrujaran los cachetes.

-¡¿que quieres?!-preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

-¿yo? Pfss...yo no quiero nada, ¿porque creen eso? ¿Acaso no puedo decir que son mis mejores amigo sin que sea por alguna razón?-pregunte haciéndome la ofendida.

-¡no!-repitieron al mismo tiempo.

-esta bien..si quiero algo-dije dejando de abrazarlos. -pero es algo para nuestra conveniencia-mencione captando ahora su atención.

-¿que es?-Pregunto Beck

-una fiesta, es esta noche y quiero que ustedes vengan ¿si?-objete.

-¡bueno! ¿Donde es? Y ¿a que hora?-se animo Beck como un niño

-la casa de Harris esta sola y haremos una fiesta para celebrar que salimos-

-¿Cual Harris?-pregunto distraído

-obvio que Andre Harris, es nuestro amigo tonto-dije rodando los ojos

-me puedo llevar el carro de mi abuelo, ahora que esta en casa-dijo pensativo y yo me reí.

-vas a atropellar a alguien-le dije. -ni loca me monto contigo...-iba a seguir hablando pero me detuve para ver a la única persona que no me dio ninguna afirmativa, Beck me siguió la mirada y nos quedamos viendo a la castaña...aunque parece mas como pelinegro ahora que me fijo.

-sabes que no me dejan salir tarde-me dijo mientras le daba un mordisco a ¿su almuerzo?.

-cuando compraste...- señalo mi amigo confundido.

-ya lo se...pero es una de las ultimas fiestas que haremos tienes que ir-

-no lo se es..-sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por mi teléfono sonando.

MENSAJE:

Andre: conseguí una maquina de humo y juegos artificiales; necesito que seas DJ en partes de la noche.

-iras, no hay escusa y si tengo que secuestrarte lo haré-dije mirando la pantalla de mi teléfono.

Miro por la ventana de mi cuarto para ver que la noche ya ha caído, una muy fría noche, escalofriante si lo piensas bien. Me puse un suéter gris y unos vaqueros negros.

-¿porque siempre andas de oscuro?-pregunto mi madre desde la puerta

-me gusta-respondí simplemente

-tienes la piel muy blanca utiliza algunos colores, no te matara por un día-

-olvidalo, llego tarde me voy-dije y agarre mi chaqueta azul marino y salí de mi casa a esperar a Beck quien dijo que iríamos juntos "¿donde estará?"...

-¡HEY!-grito tocando el claxon del carro mientras se estacionaba a mi lado con la radio prendida a todo volumen.

-¿tu abuelo te presto el carro?-pregunte sin creerlo y el empezó a reírse.

-el nunca me lo prestara-

-¿entonces...?-

-lo saque sin que se diera cuenta, tu no digas nada; ahora sube que no quiero llegar tan tarde-me dijo

-okey roba autos no te enojes-dije y subí al asiento del copiloto y le baje el volumen a su música Dark

-¡oye!-se quejo -mi carro, mis músicas-

-sabes que no me gustan tus canciones de rituales satánicos- seré Jade West pero esa clase de música donde solo escucho gritos no es de mi gusto.

-no son rituales satánicos, es cultura-

-cultura profética de como hacer rituales satánicos-dije riendo. -solo bájale el volumen- después de eso no se quejo solo seguimos el camino hasta la fiesta.

Diría que para ser una fiesta ya esta fuera de control, apenas pudimos entrar por la puerta llena de personas.

En la cocina nos encontramos con el dueño de la casa.

-hey...¿has visto a Vega?-le pregunte-grite por encima de la música

-nop, me dijo que no podría venir-dijo bebiendo algún tipo de alcohol.

-¡¿que?!-preguntamos al unisono

-si, me envió un mensaje miren-saco su teléfono y nos enseño el mensaje...

-¿y ahora?-le pregunte a Beck

-tiene que estar aquí-dijo bebiendo y le arrebate la bebida de un golpe

-¡¿que haces?!-

-bebiendo que no es obvio-

-vienes con carro ¡no puedes beber estúpido!-le regañe, ahora yo bebiendo de su baso

-¡ah! ¡¿Y como tu si puedes?!-

-yo no vine de chófer, vamos a buscarla-dije halando lo del brazo

-eso no es justo-

-no me importa, muévete-

De camino a casa de Los Vega me puse a comer unas botanas que saque de la fiesta...

-tengo una pregunta-dijo el moreno a mi lado

-¿cual?-pregunte mirándolo

-¿como pretendes sacarla de su casa?-pregunto y yo lo mire un momento pensando.

-pues...-

 _-señora déjela salir por favor!, prometo traerla buena y sana pero déjela ir shiii..-dije de rodillas en la puerta de la casa de mi amiga con cara de cachorro abandonado._

Beck se carcajeo y yo lo acompañe con una sonrisa

-¿eso es lo que tienes pensado?-

-¿tienes una mejor opción Oliver?-pregunte mirándolo

-no, creo que seremos dos suplicando-dijo y me reí

-si no hacemos igual que el carro de tu abuelo, se saca sin que se den cuenta-dije en broma

-¡siii!-

-¿sabes que solo era broma no?-

-bueno es eso o suplicar tu eliges-dijo bebiendo de una botella; le fruncí el ceño mientras lo miraba

-¿de donde sacaste esa botella?-le pregunte severa

-del refrigerador de Andre-

-¡suéltala!-dije y me le fui encima para quitársela

-¡no! Beber no es malo-grito de vuelta

-¡estas manejando claro que es malo!- grite mientras le intentaba quitar la botella, ya a estas alturas el carro se estaba moviendo de lado a lado sin control alguno.

-¡vamos a chocar!-

-¡pues suéltala!-

-¡nooooo!- grito ya cuando le quite la bendita botella

-mardito alcohólico-le dije botando la botella por la ventana.

-como si tu no bebieras-dijo ya gruñón y me reí de su cara

-no mientras manejo-dije y no se hablo mas durante todo el camino. Una vez enfrente de la casa nos quedamos pensando...

-¿y ahora?-

-ni idea-suspire

-no seas cobarde ve a buscarla, se un hombre-me dijo y voltee a mirarlo feo

-tu eres el hombre aquí, ve tu-

-nop tu eres el hombre-dijo calmado poniendo su mano en mi hombro ( O.O)

-¡que gay eres!-me queje abriendo la puerta mientras salia.

-no soy gay, solo no quiero hablar con ninguna madre-

-gay-susurre cruzándome de brazos por el frió.

-ademas mírame no la dejan ir si soy yo el que le habla-

-entiendo que seas feo pero no es para tanto-dije riendo maliciosa mientras cerraba la puerta antes de que digiera algo.

-¡yo no soy feo!, osea mírame un morenazo y papasote como yo, obvio no la dejaran ir-dijo imitando la voz de un locutor, saliendo el ahora del carro. -creerán que me la voy a violar o algo-dijo y reí

-bueno ya, ¿ahora que?-

-no se, toca-dijo mirando la puerta

-¡hazlo tu!-

-¡no! tu querías buscarla, tu tocas-me dijo empujándome hasta la puerta, voltee a verlo con el ceño fruncido. -bueno ¡¿que esperas?! Una serenata-

-bueno ¡si! cántale así sale mas rápido-dije volteado me por completo

-¡toca ya!-

-¡¿y porque no tu?!-

-¡quieren callarse!-grito y yo di un saltito lejos de la puerta por el susto. -desde que llegaron se escuchan sus gritos por toda la calle-dijo Vega saliendo del umbral de la puerta

-¡me asustaste!-le reclame

-bueno y eso no es mi culpa-dijo...me amarga su actitud obvia

-no volveré a buscarte-

-yo no te pedí que vinieras-

-eres una amargada, contigo no se puede hablar tranquilamente-me queje y me cruce de brazos nuevamente con el ceño fruncido.

-¿porque no vas a la fiesta?-le pregunto Beck

-no me dejaron ir-

-¿porque?-

-solo no me dejaron y ya, ademas de que termina muy tarde-dijo y Beck y yo nos miramos

-¿es una excusa?-le pregunte

-no, no son escusas-

-son excusas-repitió mi amigo

-No lo son-insistió pero Beck y yo nos seguíamos mandando miradas desconfiadas

-¿tu que dices?-le pregunte a mi amigo en modo broma

-suena falso-

-¿la secuestramos?-

-¡si!-grito agarrándola como saco de papas

-¡no! ¡Suéltame!-grito y yo reí.

-deja de gritar Tori así se me hace mas difícil secuestrarte-dijo mi amigo

-¡tal vez porque no quiero ser secuestrada!-grito y yo mire confundida la escena delante de mi. Beck abrió el maletero y la tiro allí volviendo a cerrarlo

-ya, fue divertido-dije riendo. -ahora sacala que se enojara-

-¡dijiste que la secuestráramos!-

-¡solo bromeaba!-dije

-no me sonó a broma-

-pues lo fue-dije -sacala-

-no sacala tu West-

-¡no discutiré de nuevo por esto!-dije cansada

-eso fue tu culpa ademas desde un principio fue tu idea-

-¿mi idea?-

-si, tu dijiste que la secuetraramos cuando estábamos de camino-dijo tocándome la frente con su dedo indice

-no me toques en la frente-advertí.

-¿o que?-pregunto retan te

-te dejare botado aquí y regresaras caminando-

-JA, como si pudieras-

...

...

10 minutos después...

es divertido conducir mientras te persigue uno de tus amigos corriendo para detenerte, iluso como si pudiera alcanzar un carro pensé mientras veía por el retrovisor como corría. Busque mi teléfono para conectarlo a las bocinas, un poco de música no estaría mal sin mencionar el hecho de que no es música satánica.

Pase mi mano por todos lados buscando el cable para conectarlo, lo agarre y .. -detente!-grito golpeando la ventana asustándome, pise el acelerador hasta dejarlo atrás de nuevo, una vez con la mente tranquila busque donde se me cayo el cable, baje mi brazo por un lado del asiento y toque algo ¿frió? agarre el objeto y lo saque...

-mardito alcohólico-susurre viendo la botella en mi mano, frene de golpe y me baje. -¿en serio? ¿una botella debajo del asiento?-

-¡SI!-grito mientras se detenía cansado inclinándose un poco apoyando sus manos en sus rodillas.

-eres peor que nuestra amiga roba botellas-comente mientras escuchaba golpes en el maletero

-si, pero no peor que ¡tu!-grito agarrándome como saco de papas.

-¡bájame!-grite de vuelta, para después ser lanzada en el maletero encima de un monstruito súper mega enojado, escuche como cerro la cajuela. Me quite rápidamente de encima de Vega mirándola, o mejor dicho tratando de mirarla en medio de la oscuridad.

-no puedo verte, pero se que estas enojada-susurre por el pequeño espacio, no era necesario hablar tan alto.

-¡no me digas!- (pero al parecer a ella no le interesa el gritarme tan cerca)

-lo siento-

-¡a mi no me vengas a pedir disculpas, esto es tu culpa!-dijo

-si fuera mi culpa no estaría secuestrada contigo-dije con obviedad

-igual-

-no te enojes, dame un abrazo-cite abriendo los brazos

-NO-

-amargada-susurre (¬_¬) cuando el carro arranco de repente haciendo que me resbalara hasta golpearme con la puerta del maletero para luego ser aplastada por el monstruo enojado de Vega.

-voy a matarlo-escuche como susurraba la chica a mi lado con furia, cosa que internamente me hizo gracia, pero decidí callarme antes de empeorar las cosas.

El resto del viaje no se dijo mas nada, solo hubo silencio, un incomodo e infernal silencio solo por el hecho de haber una persona enojada a mi lado y algo me decía que iba a empeorar.

Escuche a mi amigo estacionarse cerca de la fiesta y luego apagar el motor; momento después abrió la cajuela y me intento ayudar a salir.

-¡quítate!-le grite enojada parándome a un lado del carro. A diferencia de mi, Vega se dejo ayudar.

-gracias-dijo ¿amable?

-de nada-respondió mi amigo para luego ser atacado y golpeado. Me aleje rápidamente antes de ser victima. -¡auxilio! Jade-suplico

-lo siento, pero estas solo en esto-dije evitando a toda costa la furia de la chaparra

-¡hey!- saludo el dueño de la casa. -¿que le pasa?-pregunto señalando a Vega que estaba tratando de ahorcar a Beck

-Beck la secuestro-respondí simplemente.

-ahhh-

-¡ustedes me secuestraron!-dijo molesta dejando a Oliver de lado para empujarme a mi.

-yo no te metí en una cajuela-me defendí.

-pero tu le dijiste a el que lo hiciera-

-bueno si, en parte es cierto pero a mi también me secuestro, así que el es el secuestrador aquí-dije señalándolo quien ahora estaba apoyado en el carro muy cansado.

-ten-le ofreció una cerveza Harris

-¡no le des!-grite

-¿porque?-pregunto

-¡porque viene manejando!-

-eso no pasa nada, ademas es una sola-dijo y lo intente matar con la mirada. -¡bueno ya! No le doy nada-se rindió subiendo ambas manos.

-Mas vale- le advertí para ser empujada de nuevo por Vega y luego ver como se encerraba en el carro.

Eso no es buena señal, no solo esta molesta; esta muy, muy enojada. Y cuando esa chica esta enojada es mejor buscar refugio para el que no sepa lidiar con ella...

-te toca a ti-dijo Beck poniendo las llaves del carro en mis manos para después escapar de la situación con Harris. esto tiene que ser una broma, pensé.

Toque la ventana muchas veces esperando a que me abriera la puerta; tenia las llaves pero sabia que si entraba me mataría, yo solo espere tranquilamente; afuera, con el bendito frió; viendo la fiesta desde afuera. Una fiesta donde todos se están divirtiendo (sin mi), suspire.

-¿me dejaras entrar?-pregunte desde afuera.

-¡no!-

-vamos, no te pongas así-dije agachándome un poco para verla por la ventana. -todos están festejando a dentro, y tu y yo estamos aquí-

-yo no te pedí que te quedaras-

-ash, ¿porque siempre eres tan cortante?!-me queje mirando al cielo, buscando una respuesta

-si no te gusta te puedes ir-

-esta chica me va a matar, ¡señor ayúdame!-suplique y escuche como se reía un poco y eso me alegro, sonreí y me voltee a verla. -¿puedo entrar?-pregunte con esperanza

-no-

-ash, al caño que para que lo intento-dije molesta sentándome en el pavimento, apoyando mi espalda en el carro.

-si yo estuviera en mi casa, todos estiramos felices-comento

-si no querías venir me lo hubieras dicho y ya-

-quería venir, ¡pero no así!-

-ya dije que lo sentía-

-lo se-me respondió desde adentro. Allí estuvimos unos minutos en silencio hasta que escuche como abría la puerta del lado de los pasajeros.

-¿en serio?-pregunte dudosa de que me halla perdonado

-si quieres la cierro-dijo cortante...de nuevo...gruñí y me levante para entrar.

-¿me perdonas por secuestrarte?-

-si-

-bien-

-bien-

-pero ya que estamos aquí no crees que deberíamos...-

-no- me corto

-ni siquiera sabias lo que diría-me queje

-ibas a decir que saliéramos a la fiesta-

-no, iba a decir que...- busque debajo del asiento del carro y saque unas botellas. -deberíamos pasar el tiempo con estas, después de todo solo serán una par y ya-dije, me miro dudosa pero al final tomo una

-bueno-cito...

¿alguna vez han experimentado lagunas mentales? Pues es lo peor, mas porque cuando eso pasa es por que ya estas hecho Mierdas de tanto alcohol.

Me levante de la mesa donde estaba acostada...que porque estaba acostada? Pues ni puta idea, mire para todos lados viendo ¿un salón de clases? Aun es de noche y quien sabe cuanto tiempo ya a pasado.

Una vez estuve completamente de pie sin tambalearme me detuve a mirar bien en que aula estaba para poder salir de allí; estaba en el escritorio de la profesora así que la puerta debe estar del otro extremo del aula, moví un pie para empezar a caminar cuando escuche un ruido a mis espaldas, me iba a voltear para ver que er...

-JADE! -grito Beck desde la puerta asustándome

-no grites-me queje tapándome los oídos

-esta bien perdón-dijo parado en la puerta. -ahora vamos, los muchachos están afuera; tienes que ver como tienen a Tori-dijo emocionado mientras se acercaba

-espera, espera-dije deteniéndolo. -¿que hacemos aquí en Hollywood Arts tan tarde? -pregunte

-¿en serio?-

-si, quiero saber-

-¿acaso no te acuerdas de nada?-

-por algo te pregunto-

 _-¡oye!-grite a los muchachos que ya estaban escalando la pared, uno encima del otro. -esto no me parece buena idea-dije no muy convencida_

 _-vamos no seas aguafiestas- me devolvieron el grito_

 _-no se chicos, tengo mala espina-dije mirando borroso_

 _-solo sube y ya esta-_

-solo un poco-susurre

-bueno, no es gran cosa-

-¿espera porque estaba en la mesa?-pregunte señalando detrás de mi y el se rio

-ya después lo averiguaras-dijo y me encamino hacia afuera.

Fuimos a la parte de los comederos y allí nos encontramos con todos

-¿hey, donde te habías metido?-pregunto una borracha Tori

-¡¿que te paso?!-pregunte horrorizada

-¿a mi? ¿De que? Estoy muy bien-dijo con una botella en mano

-no es cierto estas borracha, Dios tu madre me va a matar-dije intentando mantener el equilibrio

-tu también lo estas-me acuso cruzándose de brazos

-no es cierto- dije y ...me caí. -diablos-susurre.

-si claro-me devolvió con sarcasmo, mientras me levantaba de nuevo

-¡encontré el martillo!-grito uno de nuestros amigos mientras se acercaba corriendo.

-¿pues que esperas? ¡rompe el candado!-dijo emocionado Harris y mas atrás le seguía el coro

-¡ROMPE LO!-

-¡ROMPE LO!-

-¡ROMPE LO!-

después de ello se escucho un candado siendo quebrado

-¡SI!-gritaron todos entrando a la galería de dulces para saquear.

-Jade, ten ¡chocolate!-me paso Vega...la mire, lo mire, me lo comí. Suspire y me acosté en la mesa de los merenderos a esperar a que terminaran...solo cerré los ojos...por un segundo...

-¡JADE!-grito Beck en mi oído haciéndome caer de la mesa

-¡¿QUE TE PASA?!-pregunte enojada

-¿que haces?-pregunto como si nada, suspire enojada.

-ya te dije que no me gritaras-

-quiéreme-dijo intentando abrazarme y lo empuje

-¡estas drogado!-

-¿como lo supiste?-pregunto y lo mire con el ceño fruncido

-tu estas...-

-¡mira! Tamarindos, ¡quiero unos!-

-¡pues ve y buscalos!-le grite sentándome en la mesa

-no puedo, esta del otro lado de la pared...ayudameeee-suplico

-ve tu solo, no planeo saltar otra pared en medio de la noche-

-¡por favor! Di que si-suplico de nuevo acercándose para mover mi hombro de un lado a otro. no vuelo a beber con este loco, Pensé.

-¡bueno ya! ¡Esta bien!-grite levantándome

-SI-

-¿que paso? Ya no los puedo dejar solos porque se matan-dijo Vega

-Jade y yo saltaremos la pared para ir por tamarindos-dijo hablando como un niño

-¡ay! ¡¿Puedo ir?!-pregunto emocionada saltando. esto tiene que ser un maldita broma, pensé tapándome la cara con ambas manos.

-¡si! ¿Puede?-me pidió permiso

-esta bien, Dios-me queje. - con ustedes quien puede-

-¡iré por la escalera! Se que el director tiene una-dijo el borracho a mi lado para salir corriendo. Con ello me senté de nuevo en la mesa.

-¿que me ves?-le pregunte a Vega que estaba mirando me curiosa

-para estar borracha, no lo pareces-me dijo inspeccionando mi rostro

-a veces no me afecta tanto-dije cuando escuche como nuestro amigo arrastraba la escalera

-oye fortachon, ¿no puedes con la escalera tu solo?-pregunte burlona

-¡estoy mareado! Ven a cargarla tu si puedes-dijo acomodándola en la pared y subiendo unos escalones. -¿que esperan? ¡Vamos!-

-aun no me parece buena idea-dije levantándome

-ya déjate de agua fiestas y muévete-dijo saltando al otro lado, mire a la chica a mi lado que se encogió de hombros y lo siguió. Suspire y les seguí a ambos.

Les seguí a ambos, al mayor arrepentimiento de mi vida...

una vez del otro lado...mire para todas partes, era una mansión. Parecía algo abandonada con hojas marchitas por todos lados...tan oscura y agrietada. tenia una piscina en medio, con solo un poco de agua de lado mas profundo, supuse rápidamente que seria por la lluvia de momentos antes.

-iré a ver si encuentro los interruptores de la luz-dijo Beck

-te acompaño-le siguió Tori y me dejaron allí parada

Relampagueo fuertemente así que voltee a ver el cielo, llovería muy pronto de eso no hay duda

mire el otro extremo de la piscina y volvió a relampaguear dejando a mi vista una sombra muy extraña que desapareció rápidamente..

di unos pasos hacia atrás y mira a mi derecha encontrándome la de cara

-¡putamierda!-grite dando una salto hacia un costado rápidamente. -¡¿estas loca?!, ¡no me asustes así!-

-te estaba llamando y no me escuchaste-

-diablos-dije pasándome la mano por el cabello

-¿estas bien?-

-si, si ¿porque?-

-te ves muy pálida-

-pues me asustaste-dije excusándome

-no creo que sea por eso-

-estoy bien, no te preocupes-dije intentando convencerla, me miro de pie a cabeza...

-esta bien-suspiro cruzándose de brazos

-¡oigan! ¡¿Podrían ayudarme?!-grito Beck desde un almacén a lado de la casa

-¿vamos?-le pregunte a Tori ...Vega

-si-dijo y se encamino conmigo hasta el almacén. estaba completamente oscuro y no podía ver casi nada.

-¿en que te ayudamos?-pregunte mirando a ...no tengo la menor idea de que veía, pero bueno hice el intento de guiarme por la voz

-quiero prender los breques de electricidad, pero no veo cuales son-insistió

-¿estas seguro de que están aquí?-pregunte

-seee muy seguro-dijo en un todo medio drogado. -oye, nos traes una linterna. Creo que hay una en las herramientas que están afuera-le pidió a Vega

-claro-respondió a punto de salir

-¿te acompaño?-pregunte rápidamente

-no, estoy bien-me respondió y salio del almacén. Me frote las manos y mire para todos lados.

-Te ves nerviosa, ¿te pasa algo?- pregunto mi amigo

-tengo frió...¿tu no?-

-no mucho, tu pareces un gato mojado-

-creí que los gatos no se bañaban-

-si los agarras por sorpresa puedes mojarlos-dijo riendo y estoy muy segura de que era por algún recuerdo extraño.

-okeyyy...-dije mirando para la puerta... -Beck-

-¿que?-

-¿donde dejaste esas herramientas?-pregunte aun mirando por la puerta

-cerca de la puerta ¿porque?-

-porque se esta tardando mucho-dije caminando para la puerta y mirando hacia afuera

-¿que se hizo?-pregunto el, asomándose por mi hombro

-no se...-camine hasta las herramientas y mire a todos lados. -¡Vega!-grite para ver si me escuchaba...

...

...

sin respuesta

-¡oye! ¡Mira unas escaleras a la azotea! ¡vamos!-

-¡¿estas drogado?! Desaparecido Vega-

-desde la azotea seguro la encontramos-dijo quitándo le importancia y subió rápidamente

-¡estas loco!-le grite siguiéndolo antes de que se cayera por culpa de la borrachera o la droga o quien sabe que se habría tomado o fumado ese muchacho.

Vi como se acercaba a la orilla del techo y miraba hacia abajo

-¡esto es increíble! Ven a ver-

-ni de chiste, aléjate de la orilla-demande

-¿porque? esta muy bueno-dijo emocionado, una ráfaga de viento empezó a azotarnos mientas yo me acercaba a el para quitarlo de la orilla.

-es muy peligroso y estas borracho, ¡quita te!-demande halando lo del brazo

-¡oye! Mira-dijo señalándome a Vega que estaba a un lado de la piscina viendo algo

-¡Tori!-la llame para que nos viera y con eso baje rápidamente por las escaleras y fui hasta ella. -oye, ¿donde te habías metido? Te estuvimos buscando, o bueno al menos yo-dije mirando feo a mi amigo que aun estaba en el techo

-¿Jade que viste cuando te dejamos sola hace unos minutos?-me pregunto

-¿porque?-le devolví con otra pregunta

-yo, creo que vi algo-susurro, se veía algo nerviosa. -por allá-dijo señalando detrás de ella unos matorrales justo donde yo había visto la sombra minutos antes.

Me acerque a los matorrales y mire, para ver que encontraba...

-no hay nada-dije mirándola. -¿sucede algo?-le pregunte debido a su vista de horror, pero no me miraba a mi; voltee y de un segundo a otro todo mi mundo empezó a dar vueltas y caí de golpe en el suelo viendo como todo se volvía oscuro...

Escuche un grito en la lejanía que despertaba cierta parte de mi cerebro. La lluvia me obligo a abrir los ojos mientras un olor moribundo a sangre me llegaba a las fosas nasales, cubriéndome de un dolor horrible en la cabeza. Me arrastre un poco en el suelo siguiendo el grito que me atormentaba los oídos y no paraba.

Me levante como pude y llegue a ver a Beck amarrado de cabeza desde el techo, fui caminado lo mas rápido que pude. El dolor y el mareo no me dejaban correr y eso me desesperaba mas. Caí de rodillas cerca de la escalera así que me apoye de la barandilla para seguir hasta arriba.

-¡ayúdame!-suplico desde que me vio, fui hasta el y lo sostuve del brazo de inmediato para que dejara de moverse en el aire. Lo hale lo mas cerca que pude e hice que se sostuviera de mi costado mientras cortaba la soga de sus pies atados...

-Jade-escuche que decía temblando.

-no hables, intento soltarte-me queje mientras se me resbalaba un poco la navaja y la lluvia no me ayudaba mucho.

-Jade-dijo mas duro.

-que, ¿QUE?-pregunte dejando mi labor mientras volteaba a verlo.

-hay un tipo detrás de ti-chillo en susurros

-¿que?-susurre mientras se me iba la voz y volteaba. Justo a cuatro metros de mi, allí estaba parado una alta figura escondida en una capucha negra. Mis manos temblando en la soga cortaron lo que restaba rápidamente, haciendo caer a mi amigo a mis pies, justo en la orilla del tejado.

-¡JADE!-grito y yo voltee rápidamente para recibir un golpe directo en mi cara y caer en la orilla, mirando el piso a la lejanía moviéndose. Mi vista estaba nublándose un poco, solo veía como babeaba la sangre de mi boca ...ya para después todo lo que tenia era flashes de mis pies siendo arrastrados por el piso mojado.

Levante mi cabeza del frió piso; la sacudí un poco para aclararme.

Lo primero que vi fue una bañera un poco oxidada a mi derecha, mire a mi izquierda y había una cama muy sucia y una ventana justo arriba de mi cabeza; de donde se colaban algunas gotas de la lluvia que no paraba afuera. Me senté y deje que el mareo pasara para luego levantarme hasta los barrotes; mire fuera. A la derecha podía ver el umbral de una luz amarilla como de una vela, vi una sombra pasar y me aleje de los barrotes rápidamente, tropezando en el proceso con algo que se encontraba en el piso. La parca se paro enfrente de mi con su túnica y capucha cubriendo su rostro, miro la celda que se encontraba frente a la mía y la abrió agarrando algo del suelo, parecía algún tipo de cuerpo lo cual me dio escalofríos, salio de la celda y empezó a abrir la mía.

Tiro el cuerpo en la orilla de la bañera, cerro la celda y me lanzo un maso cerca de los pies y empezó a reírse. Chasqueo los dedos...si es que tiene y se fue con solo una respuesta.

-tienes tres segundos-dijo una voz irreconocible, rasposa, macabra en todo y desapareció por el umbral; mire el maso pero para cuando voltee a ver el cuerpo, su rostro estaba cerca de mi cara. Me aleje rápidamente agarrando el maso pesado con mi manos, el tipo intento morderme, estaba haciendo ruidos raro y parecía estar muy descompuesto, quería matarme de eso no hay duda, pero no le di tiempo solo lo golpee con el maso, aplastando su cráneo en la bañera; golpee salpicando mi cara de sangre hasta cansarme.

El maso se me resbalo de las manos haciendo un sonoro ruido cuando choco contra el piso, mi respiración ya era incontrolada y para cuando parte de mi regreso de lo que había hecho solo atine a vomitar en la bañera. Abrí el grifo y la lluvia se empezó a escuchar mas fuerte afuera.

Llego un momento en el que la bañera se empezó a desbordar de agua. Pero para este momento ya no me importaba solo me senté, recostándome en la pared donde estaba minutos antes. Solo el ver como mis zapatos eran mojados por el agua rojiza que se estaba esparciendo para todos lados, hacia mi cabeza dar vueltas.

Me desmaye...

y solo desperté por la lluvia que caía en mi cara, me levante poco a poco para verme dentro de la piscina; intenten caminar pero mi pie estaba amarrado por cadenas en un gancho del piso de la piscina... la hale para intentar romperla pero no pude, así que solo me quede allí mirando para todos lados. No encontré nada para ayudarme.

-¡BECK!-grite para ver si venia...nada; escuche una bomba siendo activada lo cual me puso alerta mire a mi alrededor y los tubos de la piscina empezaron a correr el agua. Iba a ahogarme, la maldita parca quería ahogarme.

Rápidamente y con la lluvia empezó a subir el agua; hale con fuerza la cadena, pero mis manos se resbalaban con el agua. Me empece a desesperar, hale, hale y hale hasta cansarme pero no cedía ni un poco.

-maldita parca-

Me empece a hundir de apoco, cuando menos me di cuenta ya el agua la tenia al cuello y la lluvia no me ayudaba...bajaba para seguir halando la cadena bajo el agua, me empujaba con el piso; cuando me cansaba subía por aire y volvía a bajar. hasta que no pude subir mas por aire. Hale la cadena con todo lo que pude y termine soltando de un grito el aire que me quedaba.

Mis pulmones empezaron a doler mientra el agua se colaba en mi, forcejee intentando subir pero ya me era imposible. Mi pecho se presionaba del dolor, pero lo que realmente me mataba era la desesperación y el miedo. Eso es lo único que te mata en la mayoría de las situaciones en las que te encuentras en peligro la desesperación y el miedo.

A los momentos sentí algo halando mi pierna y para cuando me di cuenta Beck me estaba sacando de la piscina. Escupí de golpe todo el agua que me había tragado.

-¿estas bien?-me pregunto

-si-dije como pude intentando levantarme, mientras tocia.

-vamos, no planeo morir aquí-me dijo ayudándome a caminar hasta la pared que saltamos en un principio. Me recostó en la pared y subió. -voy por la escalera, no te muevas-me advirtió. Desde hay me percate que estaba sucio y ensangrentado.

-¿que te paso?-le pregunte

-tuve que matar algo-susurro evitando mirarme. Luego desapareció de mi vista.

dos minutos después escuche como desde el otro lado traía otra escalera para poder subir desde este lado.

Un grito ensordecedor nos detuvo en seco. mire arriba y lo vi asomado.

-¿escuchaste eso?-pregunte

-si-respondió, estuve a punto de decir algo cuando otro grito se escucho

Me levante del suelo rápidamente...

-¿a donde vas?-pregunto alarmado

-¡voy a buscarla!-

-!espera¡-

-NO-

-¡no vayas sola!-me fui corriendo hasta la casa...escuche gritos detrás de mi, pero no me detuve en ningún momento.

Me dirigí a la cocina y busque algún tipo de arma, agarre un cuchillo de carnicería y busque la puerta que da al sótano. Los gritos no paraban y solo me volvían loca a cada paso que daba. Una ve la encontré la abrí con cuidado. Estaba completamente oscuro, pero de allí venían los gritos; agarre una linterna que estaba al costado de la entrada y la prendí.

Baje y la linterna se apago, le di unos golpes hasta que encendió dejando a la parca frente a mi. Me tiro contra unas cajas, haciendo que me desorientara por unos segundos me levante y vi como se dirigía hasta Veg que se encontraba sentada amarrada de los brazos.

No perdí tiempo y me fui encima de la parca clavado le el cuchillo de carnicería en un costado, haciéndola caer. Me acerque hasta Tori, que ya se encontraba un poco perdida.

-Jade-

-ya te saco-dije con los ojos pañosos, soltándole un brazo.

-lo siento-susurro

-no te disculpes, no seas tonta-

-debimos hacerte caso, no debimos venir aquí-

-eso ya no importa-dije. -ahora calla que te voy a sacar de aquí-

-Jade-voltee a ver a Beck que me estaba llamando

-¡ayúdame!-le grite soltando a Tori el se acerco y la cargo.

-vamos-dijo y se dirigió rápidamente hasta las escaleras. Fui tras el y tres escalones después me halaron hacia abajo de nuevo. La parca lentamente se saco el cuchillo, para después lanzármelo en la espalda. -JADE!-

-¡Corre!-le grite y dudo. -¡CORRE JODER! ¡CORRE!- desapareció en la puerta y vi como pasaba la parca por encima de mi siguiéndolos mientras reía. Empece a desbordar sangre realmente pero me arrastre escaleras arriba como pude, me levante con todo viendo borroso. Si iba a morir por lo menos que lo hiciera yo nada mas y no ellos.

-si me muero, te vienes conmigo !maldito!-grite llevándomela por delante cayendo en la piscina de golpe. Forcejeamos mientras el agua se volvía roja de sangre, nos ahogamos hasta que todo se volvió negro...

Me sacaron de la piscina y ya casi no veía nada.

-West-me llamaban y ya para ese momento no sabia quien, estaba cansada; solo quería cerrar los ojos por un segundo...un segundo que jamas termino

-no planeo dejarte-dijo Beck haciéndome RCP. -¡vuelve!-al borde de las lagrimas, miro a un costado a la única chica que quedaba con vida, disculpándose en silencio si es posible.

Y hay termino todo, una muerte lenta pero segura. En una noche eterna solo escuchaba el susurro de mi nombre en la lejanía...un susurro desesperado.

-¡JADE!-grito tumbándome de la mesa.

-¡¿que?!-grite desde el suelo

-Dios levántate-me regaño agarrando un montón de dulces de la mesa. -pronto llegara el directo y abrirá Hollywood Arts, es mejor salir rápido-dijo caminando

-¿que?-pregunte, mientras me levantaba desorientada. mire a mi alrededor y note que el sol ya estaba empezando a salir.

-¿aun estas borracha? muévete-me empujo hasta la escalera , mire la escalera y voltee a verla

-no iré por tamarindos otra vez-

-¿de que hablas? Nosotros no fuimos por ningunos tamarindos-me respondió confundida

-¿a no?-

-no-

-¿que paso anoche?-

-Jade-

-no, hablo en serio, ¿que paso anoche después de que saquearon la galería?-

-nada solo comimos dulce hasta que se nos paso el alcohol, tu te perdiste de eso porque te dormiste-

-¿me dormí?-pregunte

-si,acaso no estas escuchando-se quejo y me reí, solté un suspiro y la abrace fuertemente.

-fue solo un sueño-suspire

-estas loca y muy rara. ¿que te pasa? ¿acaso te drogaron?-

-sigue el consejo y no comas dulces antes de dormir-dije riendo agarre uno de los chocolates que llegaba mientras subía la escalera. Hasta saltar al otro lado y llegar a la calle.

-¡Beeeeeeck!-grite y volteo a verme

-¡Jaaaaaaade!-me devolvió el grito y le abrace, todos se quejaron por los gritos y nosotros nos reímos

-oigan ayúdenme-

-ya vamos-dijo Beck acercándose para ayudarla, fui con ellos y la ayudamos a bajar de la pared.

-¿quien maneja?-pregunto Vega ya que ella cargaba las llaves

-¡yo!-gritaron Andre y Beck al mismo tiempo.

-lo hará Jade-dijo pasándome las llaves

-gracias Vega-

-de nada West-

-eso no es justo-se quejaron ellos y nosotras reímos.

-¡entonces para que preguntas!-

-ya, no se quejen y vámosno-dije entrando, la chaparra se puso en el asiento de copiloto mientras me miraba dudosa. -¿que?-pregunte

-no nada, solo me preguntaba porque anoche soñé con la parca-me respondió

-¿de que me hablas?-le pregunte con el ceño fruncido

-de eso, que anoche soñé con la parca...fue muy extraño-dijo mirando el parabrisas

-¿quien se quedo despierto a noche?-pregunte con curiosidad

-todos nos dormimos-me respondió. -pero ya les pregunte y ellos no soñaron cosas raras-dijo y mire atrás para ver como todos estaban dormidos de nuevo.

No se comento mas nada así que encendí el carro y me puse en camino a dejarlos a todos.

-yo también soñé con la parca-susurre

-...-

-no fue lindo-dije sonriendo un poco

-no fue nada lindo-me respondió

-solo fue un sueño-dije y me miro

-te creo pero hazme un favor-

-¿cual?-

-no vuelvas a morir-dijo y me reí

-okey-

-eso y que ¡NO VUELVAS A SECUESTRARME!-me grito golpeándome

-bueno, bueno ya- dije intentando manejar bien. -creí que ya lo habías dejado-

-no lo deje-

-ya veo-

-¿muchachas?-

-dinos-dije mirando a Beck desde el retrovisor

-hay algo asqueroso aquí atrás-

-¿que es?-pregunte con el ceño fruncido

-es...¡AHHHHHHHH! Asqueroso !alguien se cago en mi carro!-dijo y frene de golpeado

-¡¿QUE?!-grite y el abrió la puerta para ir se en vomito

-ahh que asco-se quejo Vega

-¿donde diablos esta?-pregunte

-esta hay donde yo venia-dijo y salí para ver que era cierto.

-dejaste la puerta abierta, ahora quien sabe que animal se metió-

-no la deje abierta-

-bueno pues allí esta la prueba-dije mirando con asco. -no la pises y ya, sube-

-¡¿estas loca?!, yo no voy a ir hay, ¡¿porque no vas tu?!-

-¡ni de chiste!-me queje

-bueno ¡ya! dejen de discutir-dijo Vega. Cortándonos a ambos -tengo la solución-

-¿cual?-preguntamos al unisono y ella nos miro con una sonrisa.

...

...

...

...

...

-¡sacanos de aquí!-grite desde el maletero mientras Beck le daba patadas a la cajuela

-¿esta tomando venganza verdad?-me pregunto

-si, pero no es justo ya yo estuve aquí-

-si, pero tu la metiste aquí-

-¡tu lo hiciste!-

-¡pero tu me mandaste!-

-AHHH-

-AHHH-

-¡VEEEEEEGAAAAA!-gritamos pero desde lejos cierta chaparra que estaba conduciendo, le subió volumen a la música para no oírnos y reía hasta mas no poder.

Una gran venganza.

un agradecimiento a todos mis amigos que están locos. jajajaja :*

para el que tenga curiosidad esta historia esta basada en un sueño que tuve...si, mi mente es una locura.

pero bueno, gracias también a los lectores...si, TU, el que me esta leyendo, Gracias

nos leemos luego ATT: Frez ;)


End file.
